


The Verdict PT. 2 Guilty

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Secrets Best Kept [7]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: JYP is found guilty





	1. Jinyoung

Guilty. 

I tried to contain the smile on my face as the Judge repeated that word for every count. 

Guilty. Guilty Guilty.

JYP was found guilty for what he did, he was found guilty. 

I grabbed Jaebum’s arm and he looked down at me, his face looking just as happy as mine. 

Wonpil was looking around the court, looking for Sungjin no doubt and I watched as Sungjin hugged him tight.

“Guilty? Guilty?” Wonpil kept repeating and Sungjin nodded at the boy, squeezing him tighter.

I turned away to face Jaebum, who pulled my face mask up on my face. 

“Come on, let’s go before the crazies find out,” He whispered and I nodded, knowing that there were probably people out there who weren’t as happy as we were about the verdict. There would always be people who thought that he was innocent, that he did nothing wrong. 

Jaebum pushed through the back door and we were met with flash bulbs going off. 

“Jinyoung-ssi, why are you at the trial?” A paparazzi called and I ducked my head, looking down at my feet. 

“Are you here to support JYP?” Another called 

“Whose side are you own?” 

“Are you here for Wonpil-ssi’s defense?” 

“How do you feel about the verdict?” Another called and I doubled my speed, letting Jaebum stride in front of me until we got to the car. 

He didn’t acknowledge their presence, and I did the same, trying to knock the feeling that I should have set them straight. 

I hadn’t wanted everyone to know about what happened, but it still felt weird to have people ask me how I felt about JYP and not be able to fully explain that he was a disgusting man who hurt people. 

I had to stay polite, keep with the glib comment that made my mouth feel like it was full of cotton, nasty and dry, ‘I only want the truth to come to light and for justice to be served. My heart goes out to all of those who were affected.”

It sounded so wrong to say that, to try and stay politically correct. 

He got into the driver’s seat and I slid into the passenger's’ seat, putting my seatbelt on as we drove off. 

“I can’t believe they were out there waiting for people,” Jaebum complained and I looked out the rearview window, watching as the door opened again and they rushed it. 

“I hope Wonpil hyung doesn’t have to go out there, it's already hard enough, but you know one of those assholes are going to ask about the trial, and he’s not- He barely got through testimony,” I whispered and Jaebum put a hand on my thigh, redirecting my attention.

“Don’t worry about him, Sungjin hyung will protect him,” Jaebum spoke and I nodded, turning in my seat to look at him. 

I watched the tightness of Jaebum's jaw, before that excitement bubbled up in me again.

I couldn't believe it.

“He’s going to prison,” I breathed and I watched the smile that spread across Jaebum’s face. 

“He is,” Jaebum spoke excitedly and I bit back my own smile. 

The verdict wouldn’t make me better, but damn if it didn’t feel good to know he was going to get what he deserved. 

 

We pulled up to the dorm and I got out of the car, opening the door for him. He got out and I grabbed his arm, leading him up to the elevator. 

I couldn’t stop the excited feeling in my chest, that was fizzing through me.

“We should have cake, I should have thought to get a cake, I feel like we should celebrate,” I spoke excitedly and Jaebum shook his head at me. 

“We definitely don’t need cake, come on,” He said, entering the key code and the door opened. 

We were faced with five eager faces. 

“What happened? What happened? Bambam wouldn’t let us turn on the tv,” Yugyeom pounced, his voice a whine and I bit my lip. 

“Why not?” I asked Bambam and he shrugged. 

“I keep, I keep feeling like if I turn on the TV, it’s going to say that he was innocent or something, it’s scary.” 

I kicked off my shoes and slipped into my slippers. 

Jaebum closed the door behind himself and nodded towards the couch. 

“Give us some space, jeez,” Jaebum commanded.

Everyone sat down immediately and I fiddled with the end of my scarf. We walked in front of the couch, and I looked at all of my members anxiously awaiting the news. It felt good to know that no matter what, they were in my corner.

“How did it go? Please, please tell me he got sentenced, please don’t say that that bastard got off,” Bambam stammered and Jaebum cleared his throat. 

“I wanted to talk to you all, open up a conversation, because I feel like that’s what should happen in this instance. There are things we need to talk about, feelings that need to be processed,” He explained slowly and I watched as Bambam dug his fingernails into Yugyeom’s thigh. 

Yugyeom tried his best not to whine, shifting so he could catch Bambam’s weight.

“He got off, didn’t he? Fuck. I knew he was going to get off. I fucking knew it,” He swore and I shook my head. 

“No, he was found guilty on all counts,” I explained and I watched as Bambam’s body lost tension. He looked up from his dead stare on the floor, his eyes searching mine as if he were trying to find something.

“You’re lying, don’t fucking lie to me hyung,” Bambam spoke. He sounded breathless. 

“I’m not lying, he- he got charged, he’s going to prison, he’s fucking going to prison,” I spoke, my voice higher with excitement and Bambam launched himself off of the couch, wrapping his arms around me tight. 

“Don’t lie, don’t lie,” He sobbed and I hugged him tight.

“Why are you sad about it?” Youngjae asked and Bambam shook his head against my shoulder. 

“I’m not sad, I’m so- so happy,” He sobbed and I felt the corner of my eyes wet. 

I could understand that rush of emotion, the finality to know that it was all over. He could never hurt us again. It was so freeing.

I felt Jaebum’s arms wrap around my waist before more bodies added themselves to the hug. 

“I’m so sorry that this happened to you guys, but i’m so happy that he’s going to jail,” Mark spoke and I felt Jackson’s hand in my hair ruffling it. 

Jaebum squeezed my hip and I looked over at him. 

He leaned his forehead against mine.

I thought I had just wanted him to be sentenced, but I was wrong. 

I needed to see him sentenced and I got it.


	2. Wonpil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil hopes things are looking up. They aren't.

I hugged Sungjin tight before pulling away from him. 

JYP had been removed from the court, and the jurors had been relieved of their duties. 

“It’s over Wonpil-ah, it’s over,” He breathed, rubbing up and down my arms and I looked down at the ground. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” He whispered, and I nodded, heading out of the emptying court room. 

We threw open the courtroom doors and there were flashing lights, as camera flashbulbs began to go off and questions were thrown at us left and right. 

I ducked into Sungjin’s side and he began to yell at the people to back up, to give us some room and let us go. 

We made it to the car and he gave me a soft smile. I tried to return it.

“Are you okay?” He asked and I nodded, my hands still shaking.

“Those fucking vultures, I hate them. Can’t they give it a rest?” He growled as he pulled off.

“I'm just glad that this is over with, maybe we can finally get back to normal,” Sungjin said, giving me a soft smile and squeezing my thigh.I nodded along, trying my best to control my quickening heartbeat.

 

“Hyung?” I called as I heard Sungjin moving around the kitchen.

“Yes?” He called and I got out of my bed, walking into the living room. He was putting on a jacket. 

“Where are you going?” I asked him, leaning on the island. 

“I’m going out to get something to eat,” He explained and I bit my lip before looking around the apartment. 

Apart from the trial, I hadn’t left the apartment. There was too much buzz about what was happening during the trial and I was afraid that I’d do something, or they’d see me do something and misinterpret it. I didn’t want to mess anything up, make it so that JYP got off on some technicality, or because of public opinion about me. 

My lawyer had suggested I stay out of the public eye, avoid cameras or talking about it to anyone. 

He told me to limit my contact with others because if anyone said or did anything, he didn’t want it to look like I was conspiring against JYP, or anything like that. 

I thought that the lawyers were looking too much into things.

But now, now I didn’t have to worry about that. The trial was over, and that meant that I could breathe again, maybe we could move on, we could rebuild. 

People will see that it was all his fault, and they would move on. 

Maybe, Day6 could come back together, maybe the boys would come back.

I missed my members.

“Can- can I come with?” I asked quietly and Sungjin stopped searching his jacket pocket for his keys. 

“You- You want to come with me?” He asked and I scratched my ankle with my foot. 

“If you don’t want me to, I don’t have to,” I whispered and he rushed towards me, picking me off of the ground. 

“Of course I want you to come with me,” He said with a laugh and I blushed, kicking my feet until he let me down. 

“Let me go get my wallet,” I started and he shook his head. 

‘Don’t worry about it, I’ll pay, come on,” He said, putting his arm around my shoulder. 

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” I said and he nodded. 

“Hurry back before the meat gets done,” He said, flipping the pork and I nodded, heading to the bathroom. 

He was treating me to meat.

I used the bathroom before coming out of the stall, washing my hands. 

I reached for a paper towel when I heard a gasp.

“You’re Kim Wonpil, right?” The guy asked and I nodded, biting my lip as I tried to walk past him. 

He turned to walk out the door and I tried to move forward when the door opened again and there was another person in the room now, a woman and the man who had barred my exit. 

“That’s really Wonpil. I thought you were just trying to get me into the bathroom with you,” She slapped his shoulder and I looked down. 

“Excuse me,” I tried to walk by them but was stopped again. 

“You got JYP in trouble, we saw the video, it didn’t seem like rape to me, what did you get out of the deal?” The woman pressured and I backed up.

“Excuse me,” I tried, my hands beginning to shake and she sighed. 

“Come on, you can tell us. Everyone knew you wanted it, why’d you blackmail him?” She asked and I tried to walk past them.

I bumped into the girl and she hit the wall. 

“Hey! Don’t push my girlfriend,” The man yelled at me and I tripped backwards, hitting a stall hard as I fell. 

“What you did was wrong, you know that? You messed up that man’s life, and all of those other idols, for what?” She asked and I flinched back. 

“Come on, let’s go,” He said and I heard the door close.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, my breath coming out too quick. I pulled at my hair as my brain began to shake apart.

“Wonpil-ah, what’s wrong? What happened? What happened? Come on, stop hitting yourself,” Sungjin spoke, pulling my hands away from my head. 

“He wanted it, He wanted it,” I whimpered and he forced my chin up. 

“What- what happened?” He asked and I shook my head, my fingers still clenched into fists. 

“He wanted it,” I whimpered and he hugged me tight. 

“He wanted it, the boy wanted The Bear to- everyone knows that the boy wanted it. the boy was bad, and no one was supposed to find out how bad he was, how disgusting he was, because he wanted it, and he made The Bear do it to him, It was the boy’s fault,” I cried and Sungjin shushed me.

“No, no you didn’t and it wasn't your fault. Did someone say something to you? Did someone- Wonpil listen to me. The boy is not bad,  _ you _ are not bad. You didn’t want him to touch you. Don’t let them make you think that, you didn’t want him,” Sungjin whispered and I closed my eyes, leaning against him as my body got suddenly so tired.

I thought once the trial ended, it would be okay, but nothing was ever going to go back to normal.

It didn’t matter that he was convicted. 

I would never be free.


	3. Bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam grapples with the reality of the situation.

I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to fall asleep. In the bed beside me I could hear Yugyeom snoring softly and I turned towards him, watching his chest rise and fall.

I huffed, pushing at the pillow under my head before flopping onto my back. 

I grabbed my phone, clicking on my news feed. 

I scrolled through it, seeing the same words over and over again. 

**JYPE CEO Park Jinyoung found Guilty of Sexual Misconduct.**

**J.Y Park found guilty of Raping Day6 Member**

**JYPE CEO Park Jinyoung found guilty of Sexual misconduct with Male Trainees**

It was the biggest news of the day, and I didn’t want to look at it anymore. 

I was so afraid that I was dreaming, that this wasn’t real, that the man hadn’t been found guilty. 

It was too real a fear. that I couldn’t trust my eyes to see what to be found not guilty. I felt like everytime I blinked the headlines were going to change and he was going to go free. Everyone would have thought that Wonpil wanted what he did, that JYP did nothing wrong. 

I was afraid people would think that I had wanted what he’d done to me. 

I hadn’t, of course I hadn’t, and besides my family and the group, no one even really knew that I was one of the victims. I thought it was best that way, not having the whole world know that he had touched me like that, but I couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like when Jinyoung took the stand and said, ‘JY park raped me, he sexually abused me and used his power to dominate me, a young teen, since i’ve known him,’

It must have been freeing. 

I hadn’t had the chance to say it out loud, not really. 

Jinyoung had told the group, or rather, he explained to them what had happened to me, because I couldn’t get it out. I didn’t tell my family all the way. When he first got arrested, my mom just asked me if that had happened to me too, and I said yes. I'd never had the chance to tell my story. 

“J.Y Park raped me. He’d been,” I paused trying to think of the word that my therapist used when she talked about it. ‘He’d been grooming me, making me take small steps so that it didn’t seem like it was a big deal. he sexually abused me and he raped me. JYP raped me,” I spoke quietly, before saying it louder.

“JY. Park raped me. He betrayed my trust and he raped me,” I said and Yugyeom rolled over with a whine. 

I pulled a pillow over my head and tried to pretend I was asleep. 

“Bam?” I heard and I sucked in a breath. 

“Bam, were you saying something?” He asked, his voice sounding drowsy. 

“No, I wasn’t,” I said quietly and I heard him punch his pillow, trying to knead it into shape. “Okay, night,” I breathed, before his breaths evened out. 

“J.Y Park raped me, he hurt me physically and emotionally,” I whispered into the quiet room.

“I know,” I heard and I rolled over on my side to see Yugyeom looking at me, his hand tucked under his pillow. 

“I thought you were asleep,” I complained, my face feeling hot and he shook his head. 

“No, I uh- I felt like you had something important to say,” Yugyeom said and I rolled over onto my back. 

“Can you- Can you come over here?” I asked and I heard him get out of bed before padding over to my bed. He got into the bed with me, being careful not to touch me. 

I appreciated the gesture because I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to touch me or not. 

“J.Y Park raped me. He violated me at a young age, and he was sentenced, but I still don’t feel okay,” I whispered and Yugyeom cleared his throat, but stayed silent. 

“It started when I first got to the company, and I felt weird about it then. I didn’t like that he made me take off my shirt, that he kept making me pose weirdly, and making me show myself all the time. I didn’t like it when he made little comments about my appearance, and what he thought the girls would like and I didn’t like it when he commented on my uh- sexuality. He took the parts of me that I was proud of, that I thought made me feel beautiful, and he sexualized it and made me feel ashamed for looking the way I did. He made me feel uncomfortable in my skin. I still feel uncomfortable in my skin, I feel uncertain, like it’s not real, like he’s waiting to get the jump on me, like I’m going to turn around and he’s going to be standing there. I feel like he’s going to push me back over his desk and-” I grit my teeth, unsure if I could keep going. there were tears in my eyes. 

I felt as Yugyeom’s hand reached across, grabbing mine firmly.

My whole body felt tense, but I held his hand tight, squeezing hard.

“He raped me, but they found him guilty, so why am I still so scared?” I asked and Yugyeom let out a long breath. 

“He was found guilty, and he’ll never hurt you again. You’re right, but it must have been scary. I keep- I keep thinking about how weird it felt when he’d watched me dance, how weird I felt when he asked me to take off my shirt. it didn’t go nearly as far, but I still feel weird about it too. I think- I think it’s going to take a long time for you to feel better, for things to resolve, for you to feel better in your skin, but- but you’re right, he is gone.”

I looked over at the boy, turning on my side. 

I hadn’t realized Yugyeom had been so impacted by what happened with JYP. 

“I’m sorry I tried to convince you that what he was doing was normal,” I whispered and he shook his head, turning towards him. 

“You didn’t know any better,” He pointed out and i just shook my head.

I felt like I should have known better. 

“Thank you for telling me your story, thank you for telling me how you felt. I’m glad you felt like can trust me enough to tell me,” He whispered and I pushed my head into his shoulder. 

He held me closer and I let out a deep sigh. 

“He was sentenced right? He’s going to jail?” I asked softly and Yugyeom nodded. 

“He was sentenced, he’s going to jail,” He assured me and I closed my eyes. 

I’d ask him again in the morning, and probably the afternoon too. 

I’d keep asking him until it felt real, because it didn’t feel real yet.  

I’d ask him until I felt safe again.


	4. Sungjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin talks to his mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied homophobia from Sungjin's mother. I don't think that she feels this way or talks this way, but it's all a work of fiction.

I heard my phone ring and I reached into my pocket, fishing for it blindly. I had dozed on the couch with Wonpil, who for the first time in months hadn’t retreated to his room as soon as he got out of the courtroom. 

I guess a guilty verdict would do that for a person. 

Maybe this would be the turnaround that he needed. 

I wasn’t stupid, I doubted that we’d be able to get back together, not in the way that we were before. There was no way we could be Day6 anymore, but maybe we could become something else. We’d have to give it a year or two, let everything cool off, give some time for wounds to heal, but maybe then we could try it again. 

“Hyung, your phone’s still ringing!” Wonpil pushed at my chest sleepily and I groaned, wishing I could just let it go, but knowing that whoever was calling me, probably needed to talk to me.

I had to be responsible.

I cracked an eye open, seeing it glow between the cushions before reaching my hand in, pulling it from the crack. 

“Yeoboseyo?” I answered tiredly. 

“Sungjin?” I heard and I rubbed at my eye. 

“Eomma?” I asked. 

“Hi honey, is this a good time to talk?” she asked and I looked down at the dozing Wonpil. “I don’t know- I was kind of in the middle of something,” I excused and she tsked. 

“I just- I heard about the news. I heard that they found him guilty for- you know,” She whispered and I cleared my throat. 

“Yeah, they did, he’s going to prison,” I whispered.

I was happy about that, happy that they came to the right decision. 

I was so afraid, so afraid that they’d look at Wonpil- and they’d vindicate JYP. I was afraid that they’d get it wrong, and think that he wanted it.

“That’s good, that’s really good,” she said softly. 

It was silent for a while and I looked down at Wonpil who had fallen back to sleep. 

I pushed his hair out of his face and he shifted so that he was leaning 

into my side more. 

“If that’s all I think I should go,” I started and she cleared her throat. 

“No, no that’s not all. When are you coming home?” She asked and I sat up, Wonpil slipping off of my shoulder. 

He hit the couch with a soft humph before opening a bleary eye at me. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked and I shook my head. 

“I’ve got a phone call, I’ll be right back,” I said and he nodded, snuggling back into the couch. 

“What?” I asked and she hummed. 

“When are you coming home?” She asked again. 

“When am I coming home for what?” I asked. 

“For good,” she explained. 

I stopped in my tracks. 

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” I hissed and she sighed. 

“He won the court case, it’s all over now, isn’t it? Now you can come home,” She explained and I sat on my bed. 

“I’m- I’m not coming home, I live here, with Wonpil-ah,” I said softly and she made a noise in the back of her throat. 

“But don’t you- don’t you think that it’s about time for you to come home? Your abeoji and I think it would be best if you came home, you know, you can find a new place to stay, or stay with us for a while until you found work, you could even think about enlisting now, maybe then you don’t have to wait,” She excused and I pushed my hands through my hair, thinking of the boy on the couch. 

“I can’t leave him,” I whispered.

“Why not? they found JYP guilty, it’s over now, the boy can go back home, or live on his own.” 

“You don’t- he needs me, I can’t leave him,” I reiterated. 

“He doesn’t need you! Not everything falls on your shoulders Sungjin-ah. You can’t- You can’t tell me you still want to live with that- with that-”

“Don’t say it. Don’t call him that,” I hissed out.

It’d come out during the trial that Wonpil wasn’t like other boys. I was sure that that was going to be it, the reason that JYP would be released. I knew how people felt about people like Wonpil, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t- there wasn’t anything wrong with him, and even if he was that way, he never deserved for JYP to touch him that way.

No one deserved that. 

It wasn’t fair to him that everyone knew that about him. It was something that he’d always tried to keep to himself, and for the whole world to know that about him. It was no surprise that his parents wouldn’t take him back.

“Sungjin- I don’t understand,” She whispered. 

“You don’t have to. You know Wonpil, you know that he is the sweetest boy- he didn’t deserve any of this, and as much as I want to come home, as much as I just want to break free, I can’t. I’m his hyung, and I have to take care of him, because no one else will. He needs me.”

“If that’s how you feel, just know that there is always a bed here waiting for you,” She whispered. 

“I know, thank you. I’m going to bed. Goodnight,” I said and she sighed. 

“Good night,” She answered back.

I hung up, getting off of the bed and heading to my door. 

I opened my door to find Wonpil standing in it, his hand on the knob. 

“Oh- I didn’t know you were standing there,” I said and he looked down at his feet. 

“I was-  I was coming to say goodnight, goodnight,” he bowed and I frowned at him. 

“Everything alright?” I asked him and he gave me a lopsided grin. 

“Of course Hyung. Thank you,” He whispered before disappearing from the doorway. 

I watched him go before turning to get ready for bed myself.

Maybe one day he’d get strong enough to be on his own, but until then, I wouldn’t leave his side.


	5. Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo finds out the news.

“Hyunwoo hyung!” I heard and I pulled my headphones out of my ear. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

I had spent most of the day at the gym, came home for a nap, and then went right back to the gym. 

Our schedules were halted a bit because of the whole JYP scandal, which was not what I wanted right now. 

I wanted for everything to go back to normal, and I wanted to be so tired that I couldn’t think, because thinking only led to reminiscing about what he did to me, and I didn’t want to talk about that, much less think about it. 

I wanted a distraction, but there was nothing to distract me, so I made my own distractions by basically living at the gym and working out until my body was sore and my mind blank. 

“Where are you going?” Changkyun called and I pointed at the door blindly. 

“I’m going to work out,” I answered and Hyungwon blew out a breath. 

“You’ve been working out constantly, we’re on break, be on break,” He complained, leaning more heavily into Hoseok. 

“Hyungwon’s right, when’s the last time you just sat down with us? You’re overworking yourself, and you’re going to get sick, and we can’t afford for you to get sick, come on,” Kihyun said, getting up and pulling me to the couch. 

“Maybe we could get some take out, I’m in the mood for curry,” Kihyun added and I shook my head.

“I’m not hungry, really, I should go,” I said pointing at the door and Kihyun raised an eyebrow.

“You, not hungry? Now I know something’s wrong. Are you sick?” He asked, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead. 

“No I’m not sick, i’m fine,” I said, pushing him away slightly and he put his hands on his hips. 

“Then come sit in here with us,” Kihyun said and I threw my head back before letting my shoulders drop. 

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” I said, letting Kihyun grab my wrist again and pull me down on the couch between him and Changkyun. 

Minhyuk was curled up in an armchair by himself, and Hyungwon and Hoseok were piled up on the other side of the couch. 

Jooheon laid across the floor in front of Changkyun. 

I tried to make myself feel comfortable, but I felt like my skin was slowly being pulled off. 

“Hey, the verdict came in,” Hoseok said and I stood up quickly. 

“Where are you going?” Kihyun asked and I shook my head. 

“I don’t want to see that,” I said, trying to step over Jooheon. 

“Come on, don’t go,” Changkyun begged. 

“Don’t you want to know what they said?” Kihyun asked. 

“No, I really don’t care, Can I go workout now?” I asked and Kihyun huffed. 

“So you’re telling me you don’t care to know whether your old company was raping it’s idols?” Hoseok asked. 

“I don’t have to hear a verdict to know what happened,” I hissed and Minhyuk sat up a little straighter. 

“Maybe we should just leave it alone,” he counseled, giving me a meaningful look and I shook my head at him. 

“it’s fine, it’s fine, I’m fine,” I said, sitting down on the couch again. 

Kihyun turned on the news and I watched the slow crawl that I was sure had been playing since it was announced yesterday. 

I’d been avoiding any and all coverage of the trial, and even though I couldn’t imagine it coming out as him being guilty, I wished that it would. 

I just didn’t want to know either way. 

“They found him guilty,” Minhyuk whispered and I let my eyes scan over the news over and over again. 

“Who would have thought,” Hyungwon said and Hoseok shrugged. 

“It’s not hard to imagine, you know how shady some companies are,” Hoseok added. 

“Yeah, but this isn’t a small shady company, this is a top three,” Kihyun added. 

“Hyung, did you see anything like that when you were there?” Changkyun asked. 

“What uh- what do you mean?” I asked. 

“I mean, like it isn’t new, right? all this stuff? I keep thinking, like what if I had been there, what if it had been you,” Changkyun asked.

“Guys, maybe we shouldn’t be saying this stuff,” Minhyuk tried to butt in. 

“Come on, it could never be Hyunwoo hyung, look at him, JYP wouldn’t stand a chance against him,” Jooheon called from the floor. 

“You’re right, he would never let him touch him,” Changkyun added. 

I shifted awkwardly. 

“Guys, this kind of thing, it’s a lot more sensitive than you think., it’s not about letting someone do anything to you, it’s more about power and control. It doesn’t matter what you look like, it’s about what the other person does, about the power they have,” Minhyuk butt in. 

“But come on, it’s not- I mean look at Wonpil, you telling me he didn’t pick him because he knew he wouldn’t fight back? I’m just saying, he wouldn’t have done to someone who he didn’t think he could get away with it, he picked someone weak,” Jooheon stated and I stood up quickly. 

“Where are you going?” Kihyun asked. 

“Leave him alone,” Minhyuk called and I turned towards him. 

“Leave me alone, I don’t need you holding it over my head, I shouldn’t have told you,” I yelled at Minhyuk and he shrunk back in his chair. 

“Hey, don’t yell at him,” Hoseok said and I pulled away. 

“All of you- I’m not- I’m not fucking weak, I’m not-” I crouched down and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I pushed it away and i heard someone fall. 

“What’s- what’s going on?” I heard Changkyun ask and I shook my head. 

“Stop, Hyunwoo, stop, look at me,” I heard and I felt that hand back on my shoulder. 

I looked up, Kihyun and Minhyuk were both standing by my side.

“Hyunwoo hyung- what happened? What happened?” Kihyun asked and I shook my head.

“I- I can’t- I’m- I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t be fucked up. He’s in jail now, he’s in jail now, but I- I’m still fucked up,” I whimpered and I felt arms around my middle. 

“What- what did he do to you?” Jooheon asked and I shook my head. 

“He- he hurt so many people,” I whispered and I felt more arms around me. 

“I’m sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t mean anything by it, I don’t think you’re weak,” Jooheon whispered and I shook my head. 

I was too weak to come forward, but now he was in jail, he was going to be punished for what he did to me, he was being punished for what he did to all those trainees.

I wanted to be more happy about it. 

But I couldn’t because if I had told, maybe it would have never gotten this far.


End file.
